


The Mysterious Hollow Bastion

by IshidaKun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: You wake up in a mysterious Castle with no memory of what happened. A man named Ansem was the one who apparently saved you but you have no idea what he looks like or if he really exists. What mysterious does this place hold and what are those strange creatures running around? You hope to speak to this Ansem person and find out, soon you hope..





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was not betaed and probably has loads or grammar errors, gomenasorry.
> 
> This is the first fic I've seriously written in a while so be gentle 
> 
> Find me on twitter @CryBabyClub_

You have no real memory of what happened. You remember chaos, darkness, and then the loud sound of rushing water but nothing else. 

 

Sometime later however, you awoke with a start in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The sun was gently streaming through the small slit in the curtain, hurting your head terribly. You tried to sit up, but every fiber of your being was telling you that wasn't going to happen. So you simply shifted positions and closed your eyes again, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

At some point during the haze of sleep you felt the presence of another person appear every now and then. Though you couldn't be too sure if what you felt was real or not. 

 

You eventually awoke again, this time slowly and more peacefully. You were still in the same unfamiliar bed in the same unfamiliar room. The sun was still gently streaming in through the slit in the curtains. It was as if no time had passed at all. That was a rather scary thought. 

 

You did feel noticeably better than when you first woke up and decided it was time you got out of this room and explore your surroundings a little bit. You immediately noticed that the room you were currently occupying was rather empty. There was a bookshelf on one end of the room with a few books and a desk and chair on the other end. You notice what looks to be an envelope sitting on top of the desk. 

 

You slowly get up and make your way to the desk, being careful not to move too fast in case your body wasn't fully recovered from whatever had happened to you. You make it over to the desk and gently thumb the corner of the envelope before picking it up and opening it. 

 

It was a rather short letter. It simply stated that you were free to wander the castle but to be careful not to wander too far as some parts of this old place weren't necessarily safe. It was signed by someone named Ansem. you could only assume that this Ansem person was the one who saved you from whatever had happened to you. Your head would start to hurt though whenever you tried to think too much about what event had caused you to end up here. You hoped you could meet with this mysterious Ansem and ask them yourself how you ended up in this strange place. 

 

You spent the first few days in your room reading the few books that had been left in there before finally gathering the courage to wander out into the castle. You hadn't heard from another person since you arrived here. If you could even count that letter from “Ansem”. You weren't even sure he existed at this point. 

 

With a sigh, you placed the book you had been reading face down on the bed and got up to grab your shoes. Which, strangely, were sitting by the door. You slipped them on and stood staring at the door. Taking in a large breathe, you threw the door open. You weren't sure what you expected but what you didn't expect was a dim empty hallway. It was almost like you were in some kind of horror movie. You stuck your head out of the doorway to look down the hallway both left and right. Nothing. 

 

Deciding it was safe, you stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind you. You decided you would go down the left side of the hall. You were unsure of what you would run into, but hoped you would be able to find another human being. You mostly ran into locked doors or rooms the ceiling has collapsed into it, making entering the room impossible. You continued down the dim hallway with only your footsteps echoing off the walls to keep you company. You were starting to get freaked out. 

 

You walked the hallway until you reached a junction with two new hallways on either side of you and a large door in front. You decided you were sick of walking down these haunted house hallways and wanted to see what was on the other side of that door. You slowly opened the large door to peak your head out only to be greeted by a small strange black creature. It looked up at you in curiosity while you peered down at it from your place at the door. 

 

Neither of you did a single thing for a minute before you took a few quick steps back. What the heck was that thing?! The creature took a few steps toward you, as if trying to say hello but you wanted nothing to do with it. You quickly turned around and made a dash down the hall, looking over your shoulder every now and then to make sure that the thing wasn’t following you. 

 

You somehow made it back to your room. Slipping your shoes off, you flopped onto your bed and  knocked the book that you had placed there earlier off the bed and onto the floor. Ignoring it for the moment, you were beginning to think that this place was very strange indeed. You suddenly felt very tired again. You closed your eyes, thinking you would only rest for a little while. Slowly you drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find you've made yourself an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @CryBabyClub_

You weren't sure how many days had past since your encounter with that strange shadowy creature. You couldn't even tell if time even passed in this strange place as the sun never seemed to move from its position in the sky. There were no working clocks in the room so you weren't sure what time it could have been. Food was brought to your room almost by magic. You would look away one second and the next there would he a plate of food sitting on the desk. At first you were a little nervous about eating the mystery food but decided it was better than starving to death. 

 

You'd also left the safety of your room a few times over what you assumed were the past few days. You would wander the halls and rooms near your own room. You were still wary and on the lookout for more shadowy creatures but none appeared while you were out and about. 

 

You had brought the chair from the desk over to the window and stared blankly over the endless water that seemed to cover the whole world. The sky was an endless pink with no hint of the passage of time. You sighed to yourself. It was very clear that no one was going to appear before you to explain everything that has happened that lead to you being here. 

 

Fine, you thought to yourself as you got up from the chair to once again. You slip your shoes on and throw open the door to your room. If it meant that you had to go out and solve this mystery yourself than so be it. Then again, staring out into the dark hallway made you second guess yourself. No, you shook your head. You had to do this. You took an uncertain first step before taking a more confident second step out into the hallway. You walked down the now familiar route until you got to the same door the first time you ventured out. 

 

You slowly opened the door that led to a wide open room. You were so in awe of the space that you didn't even notice the small shadowy creature standing right in front of you. You started to take a step into the room when something brushed up against your leg, causing you to quickly step back with a shriek. Quickly looking down you finally noticed the creature that was now staring at you. You stood there in shock, still completely tense as you watched this creature just stare at you. When it became clear that the thing wasn't going to attack you relaxed a little. 

 

Bending down, you reach your hand out to it like you would when greeting a new dog.

 

“What are you?” You whispered at the creature. 

 

It took a few hesitant steps and nudged your hand with its head. 

 

You smiled a little and gave his head a little pet. “So, do you know how to get around here?” you asked the Shadow.

 

It was something you decided to call it because it looked like a shadow. 

The Shadow gave a little squeak before running off across the room. “Hey! Wait up!” you shouted as you ran after it. 

 

Once you finally caught up to the Shadow it set a nice gentle pace as you went here and there, up and down and through the underground waterways of this even stranger castle. You wondered to yourself why anyone would design a place so confusing and hard to get around. You also hoped the Shadow would stick around and lead you back to your room or else you wouldn't be able to get back. As you were making your way around the castle you noticed other creatures just as strange or even stranger than your new friend. They didn't seem to pay you any mind besides a few curious looks. 

 

Your new friend led you to a large, open room with a two staircase leading above a fountain. Looking up, you realized it had a second story. Suits of strange looking armor were on the back walls by the door you came in. 

 

“What a strange place...” You whispered to yourself. 

 

The Shadow squeaked at you a few feet away, beckoning you to follow them. With an exhausted sigh, you followed them up the stairs and stopped momentarily to admire the fountain before following them to another door. You looked at the door and back at your new friend. You didn't know how you could tell, but they looked like they wanted you to go in. 

 

Looking back at the door you said, “You want me to go in there? There better not be any monsters or I'll be so mad at you.” You teased the Shadow and gave it a smile before nervously opening the door.

 

Things couldn't get any weirder at this point, you thought to yourself. To your surprise the door opened up into a large library with bookcases nearly touching the ceiling. “Wow…” it left you breathless.

 

You took a few steps into the room, making sure your new friend was in before shutting the door behind you. 

 

You grinned at the Shadow. “Things just got a lot less boring and a lot more interesting.” You remarked as you set off to explore the library. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a rather mysterious man while reading in the library. Who is he and what does he know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre betaed chapter

Ever since you found the castle's library you and Shadow would spend your days exploring the large and dusty library. Rooming through bookcase after bookcase, reading old cracked and dusty tomes on things you've never even heard of. You spend hours sitting in front of the large windows reading all the strange and old books thinking every now and then if the castle had anything more modern to read. You could only read so many books about the heart's true nature, whatever that was.

 

You found yourself talking to your little shadow friend and it almost seemed as if it understood you. Or maybe that was just you trying to personify the creature so you didn't go crazy over the lack of human contact. Or maybe you’re already going crazy, you’ve been alone in this castle for what you assume was weeks with no contact with another person and no sight of this mysterious Ansem. Sighing you closed the book you were reading and placed it on the table in front of you. You gently rested you head on you hand and lazily stared you the window and out into the never ending expanse of water and pink skies. 

 

You heard the sounds of soft footsteps, excited squeaks from your friend and then the sound of a man’s voice “How did you get in here?” He asked the Shadow with a light chuckle. The sound of another voice caused you to whip your head around to try and locate its source. There was a man standing at the bookshelf with Shadow in his arms look at you with curiosity. He was tall, with long silver hair and beautiful dark skin. His orange eyes seemed to be trying to look into your soul, to try and find out everything about you.

 

He placed Shadow back onto the ground but didn’t speak a word to you, instead he turned back to the bookshelf and continued to scan for the book he was looking for. He acted as if he was uncomfortable they you saw him in the first place. You picked your book back up and tried to pay attention to the words on the page but couldn’t help feeling like this man kept glancing at you from where he stood. He turned so his side was now facing towards you with a book in his hand “What is your name?” He asked you without looking at you choosing to stare at the book in his hand.

 

“My...name..?” You asked back trying to recall just what your name was but you were coming up blank. The man gave you a moment to think before turning completely to face you “You can’t remember? I see...how unfortunate.” The man responded with a slight frown before walking past you and up the stairs to the second floor balcony above. No matter how deep you got into the book you were reading you kept feeling like someone was watching you but you were too nervous to turn around and look. 

 

A few hours later you shut the book and put it on the table again and stretched with a yawn. You went to stand up when you heard the click of boots slowly walking down the stairs. You froze, you completely forgot that this mysterious man was still in the library with you. You watched as he walked from the bottom of the stairs to the bookshelf and place the book that he had been reading back on its place on the shelf. You had so many questions you suddenly wanted to ask him who he was, why was he here, what this place was and who was this Ansem person but you couldn’t seem to open your mouth to ask. 

 

The man started to walk away and towards the other shelves making his way to leave. “Wait!” You yelled a little too loudly causing him to stop and turn to look at you with a mix of curiosity and irritation. You mentally flinched at how loud you yelled and the look he gave you. Taking a deep breath you asked “What’s your name?” The man cocked his head lightly at your question pausing before answering “My name is Ansem” at that Ansem quickly turned and left the room leaving you with unanswered questions. You smiled to yourself at least you solved the mystery of who was Ansem, now all you needed was for him to answer your questions. You felt like that was a lot easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @CryBabyClub_
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments


End file.
